psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Cortisone
Cortisone (IPA:ˈkôrtəˌsōn) (17-hydroxy-11-dehydrocorticosterone) is a steroid hormone. Chemically, it is a corticosteroid with formula C21H28O5 and IUPAC name 17,21-dihydroxypregn-4-ene-3,11,20-trione. It is closely related to corticosterone. Cortisone and adrenaline are the main hormones released by the body as a reaction to stress. They elevate blood pressure and prepare the body for a fight or flight response. Cortisone is the inactive precursor molecule of the active hormone cortisol. It is activated through hydroxylation of the 11-keto-group by an enzyme called 11-beta-steroid dehydrogenase. The active form cortisol is thus sometimes referred to as hydrocortisone. Cortisone is sometimes used as a drug to treat a variety of ailments. It can be administered intravenously or cutaneously. One of cortisone's effects on the body, and a potentially harmful side effect when administered clinically, is the suppression of the immune system. This is an explanation for the apparent correlation between high stress and sickness. Cortisone is less important than a similar steroid cortisol. Cortisol is responsible for 95% of the effects of the glucocorticosteroids while cortisone is about 4 or 5%. Corticosterone is even less important. Cortisone was first discovered by the American chemist Edward Calvin Kendall. He won the 1950 Nobel Prize for Physiology or Medicine along with Philip S. Hench and Tadeus Reichstein for the discovery of adrenal cortex hormones, their structures, and functions. Reference *''Merck Index'', 11th Edition, 2533 See also * Corticosterol References al'Absi, M., Lovallo, W. R., McKey, B., Sung, B. H., Whitsett, T. L., & Wilson, M. F. (1998). Hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenocortical responses to psychological stress and caffeine in men at high and low risk for hypertension: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 60(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 521-527. *Aschenbrenner, K. M., & Kasubek, W. (1978). Challenging the Cushing syndrome: Multiattribute evaluation of cortisone drugs: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 22(2) Oct 1978, 215-234. *Barbieri, F., & et al. (1982). Clinical and computerized tomographic study of a case of Schilder's disease: Acta Neurologica Vol 4(1) Feb 1982, 57-61. *Brainard, J. B. (1992). Headache control with fludrocortisone in an adrenalectomized patient: A case study: Headache Quarterly Vol 3(3) 1992, 329-330. *Braunig, P., & Bleistein, J. (1988). Cortisone-induced psychoses: Nervenarzt Vol 59(10) Oct 1988, 596-602. *Burke, H. M., Davis, M. C., Otte, C., & Mohr, D. C. (2005). Depression and cortisol responses to psychological stress: A meta-analysis: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 30(9) Oct 2005, 846-856. *Canals, J., Colomina, M. T., Domingo, J. L., & Domenech, E. (1997). Influence of smoking and drinking habits on salivary cortisol levels: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 23(4) Oct 1997, 593-599. *Champoux, M., Coe, C. L., Schanberg, S. M., Kuhn, C. M., & et al. (1989). Hormonal effects of early rearing conditions in the infant rhesus monkey: American Journal of Primatology Vol 19(2) 1989, 111-117. *Cleare, A. J., Blair, D., Chambers, S., & Wessely, S. (2001). Urinary free cortisol in chronic fatigue syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 158(4) Apr 2001, 641-643. *Costa de Aquino, M. T. (1972). Psychic disturbances associated with cortisone treatment: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 21(1) Jan 1972, 157-162. *Creel, S., Creel, N. M., & Monfort, S. L. (1996). Social stress and dominance: Nature Vol 379(6562) Jan 1996, 212. *de Quervain, D. J. F., Roozendaal, B., Nitsch, R. M., McGaugh, J. L., & Hock, C. (2000). Acute cortisone administration impairs retrieval of long-term declarative memory in humans: Nature Neuroscience Vol 3(4) Apr 2000, 313-314. *de Weerth, C., van Hees, Y., & Buitelaar, J. K. (2003). Prenatal maternal cortisol levels and infant behavior during the first 5 months: Early Human Development Vol 74(2) Nov 2003, 139-151. *Debons, A. F., Das, K. C., Fuhr, B., & Siclari, E. (1982). Inhibition by hypophysectomy of the hyperphagia and obesity following gold thioglucose: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(4) Oct 1982, 695-699. *Deuchert, M., Hirschbichler, A., Petermann, F., & Petro, W. (1994). Cortisone anxiety in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD): A patient survey: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 42(1) 1994, 16-26. *Dickerson, S. S. (2005). Social-evaluative threat and sensitivity to rejection: Effects on emotional, proinflammatory, and cortisol responses to acute stress. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dube, S., Singh, R. K., & Sethi, B. B. (1981). Psychosis in Systemic Lupus Erythematosus: A brief review and case report: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(4) Oct 1981, 377-380. *Eisenberg, R. M. (1993). Sound vibration, a non-invasive stress: Antagonism by diazepam: Psychopharmacology Vol 110(4) Mar 1993, 467-470. *Epel, E., McEwen, B., Seeman, T., Matthews, K., Castellazzo, G., Brownell, K. D., et al. (2000). Stress and body shape: Stress-induced cortisol secretion is consistently greater among women with central fat: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 62(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 623-632. *Fenske, M. (2006). Comment on "Diurnal excretion of urinary cortisol, cortisone, and cortisol metabolites in chronic fatigue syndrome." Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 60(6) Jun 2006, 627-628. *Gaab, J., Huster, D., Peisen, R., Engert, V., Heitz, V., Schad, T., et al. (2003). Assessment of cortisol response with low-dose and high-dose ACTH in patients with chronic fatigue syndrome and healthy comparison subjects: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 44(2) Apr 2003, 113-119. *Grabe, H.-J., Freyberger, H. J., & Maier, W. (1998). Obsessive-compulsive symptom exacerbation following cortisone treatment: Neuropsychobiology Vol 37(2) Mar 1998, 91-92. *Hall, C. E., & Hungerford, S. (1983). Prevention of spontaneous and glucocorticoid hypertension in rats by nisoldipine: Physiology & Behavior Vol 30(6) Jun 1983, 899-903. *Hammerfald, K., Eberle, C., Grau, M., Kinsperger, A., Zimmermann, A., Ehlert, U., et al. (2006). Persistent effects of cognitive-behavioral stress management on cortisol responses to acute stress in healthy subjects--A randomized controlled trial: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 31(3) Apr 2006, 333-339. *Hayley, S., Wall, P., & Anisman, H. (2002). Sensitization to the neuroendocrine, central monoamine and behavioural effects of murine tumor necrosis factor-alpha : Peripheral and central mechanisms: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 15(6) Mar 2002, 1061-1076. *Hellhammer, K. H., Buchtal, J., Gutberlet, I., & Kirschbaum, C. (1997). Social hierarchy and adrenocortical stress reactivity in men: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 22(8) Nov 1997, 643-650. *Jerjes, W. K., Cleare, A. J., Wessely, S., Wood, P. J., & Taylor, N. F. (2005). Diurnal patterns of salivary cortisol and cortisone output in chronic fatigue syndrome: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 87(2-3) Aug 2005, 299-304. *Jerjes, W. K., Peters, T. J., Taylor, N. F., Wood, P. J., Wessely, S., & Cleare, A. J. (2006). Diurnal excretion of urinary cortisol, cortisone, and cortisol metabolites in chronic fatigue syndrome: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 60(2) Feb 2006, 145-153. *Jerjes, W. K., Taylor, N., & Cleare, A. J. (2006). Response to "Comment on 'Diurnal excretion of urinary cortisol, cortisone, and cortisol metabolites in chronic fatigue syndrome'" by Dr. Fenske: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 60(6) Jun 2006, 629. *Kobayashi, M., & Arai, E. (1976). Effect of cortisone, aldosterone and nialamide on "amphetamine stereotypies" and brain methamphetamine levels of adrenalectomized rats: Psychopharmacologia Vol 46(3) 1976, 317-324. *Laviola, G., Adriani, W., Morley-Fletcher, S., & Terranova, M. (2002). Peculiar response of adolescent mice to acute and chronic stress and to amphetamine: Evidence of sex differences: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 130(1-2) Mar 2002, 117-125. *Lutgendorf, S. K., Reimer, T. T., Schlechte, J., & Rubenstein, L. M. (2001). Illness episodes and cortisol in healthy older adults during a life transition: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 23(3) Sum 2001, 166-176. *Mallik, N. B., Ghosh, K. K., & Chattopadhyay, P. K. (1986). Hormonal and psychological changes in adolescent boys: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 30(3) Sep 1986, 165-169. *Markos, K. M. (1964). Variations in the excitability of some brain structures in rabbits under the effect of the Hypophysis-Adrenocortical hormones: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya No 6 1964, 643-646. *Mellon, J. P. (1963). Glycosuria and phenylketonuria: Journal of Mental Deficiency Research 7(2) 1963, 122-128. *Miyabo, S., & Hisada, T. (1975). Sex difference in ontogenesis of circadian adrenocortical rhythm in cortisone-primed rats: Nature Vol 256(5518) Aug 1975, 590-592. *Mogenson, G. J., McMurray, G. A., & Jaques, L. B. (1957). Effects of stress and administration of cortisone on weight gain in gentled rats: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 11(2) Jun 1957, 123-127. *Money, J., & Schwartz, M. (1976). Fetal androgens in the early treated adrenogenital syndrome of 46 XX hermaphroditism: Influence on assertive and aggressive types of behavior: Aggressive Behavior Vol 2(1) 1976, 19-30. *Pottinger, T. G., & Carrick, T. R. (2001). Stress responsiveness affects dominant-subordinate relationships in rainbow trout: Hormones and Behavior Vol 40(3) Nov 2001, 419-427. *Pruessner, J. C., Gaab, J., Hellhammer, D. H., Lintz, D., Schommer, N., & Kirschbaum, C. (1997). Increasing correlations between personality traits and cortisol stress responses obtained by data aggregation: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 22(8) Nov 1997, 615-625. *Puolivali, J., Bjorklund, M., Holmberg, M., Ihalainen, J. A., Scheinin, M., & Tanila, H. (2002). Alpha2C-adrenoceptor mediated regulation of cortical EEG arousal: Neuropharmacology Vol 43(8) Dec 2002, 1305-1312. *Reinberg, A., & et al. (1977). One month chronocorticotherapy (DutimelanReg. 8 15 mite): Control of the asthmatic condition without adrenal suppression and circadian rhythm alteration: Chronobiologia Vol 4(4) Oct-Dec 1977, 295-312. *Rose, R. P., & Bridger, W. H. (1982). Hormonal influences on seizure kindling: The effects of post-stimulation ACTH or cortisone injections: Brain Research Vol 231(1) Jan 1982, 75-84. *Rose, R. P., Morell, F., & Hoeppner, T. J. (1979). Influences of pituitary-adrenal hormones on kindling: Brain Research Vol 169(2) Jun 1979, 303-315. *Rosenblitt, J. C., Soler, H., Johnson, S. E., & Quadagno, D. M. (2001). Sensation seeking and hormones in men and women: Exploring the link: Hormones and Behavior Vol 40(3) Nov 2001, 396-402. *Sargent, P. A., Quested, D. J., & Cowen, P. J. (1998). Clomipramine enhances the cortisol response to 5-HTP: Implications for the therapeutic role of 5-HT-sub-2 receptors: Psychopharmacology Vol 140(1) Nov 1998, 120-122. *Schechter, D. S., Zeanah, C. H., Jr., Myers, M. M., Brunelli, S. A., Liebowitz, M. R., Marshall, R. D., et al. (2004). Psychobiological dysregulation in violence-exposed mothers: Salivary cortisol of mothers with very young children pre- and post-separation stress: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 68(4) Fal 2004, 319-336. *Scheschonka, A., Bleich, S., Buchwald, A. B., Ruther, E., & Wiltfang, J. (2002). Development of obsessive-compulsive behaviour following cortisone treatment: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 35(2) Mar 2002, 72-74. *Schule, C., Laakmann, G., Baghai, T., Neukam, C., & Soyka, M. (1999). Lack of effects of acamprosate on anterior pituitary hormone secretion in healthy subjects: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 19(4) Aug 1999, 387-389. *Sims, M., Guilfoyle, A., & Parry, T. S. (2006). Children's cortisol levels and quality of child care provision: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 32(4) Jul 2006, 453-466. *Smotherman, W. P., Hunt, L. E., McGinnis, L. M., & Levine, S. (1979). Mother-infant separation in group-living rhesus macaques: A hormonal analysis: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 12(3) May 1979, 211-217. *Sobczak, S., Honig, A., Nicolson, N. A., & Riedel, W. J. (2002). Effects of acute tryptophan depletion on mood and cortisol release in first-degree relatives of type I and type II bipolar patients and healthy matched controls: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 27(5) Nov 2002, 834-842. *Stefanski, V., & Hendrichs, H. (1996). Social confrontation in male guinea pigs: Behavior, experience, and complement activity: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(1) Jul 1996, 235-241. *Stefanski, V., & Hendrichs, H. (1996). "Social confrontation in male guinea pigs: Behavior, experience, and complement activity": Erratum: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(5) Nov 1996, I. *Steiger, H., Koerner, N., Engelberg, M. J., Israel, M., Ying Kin, N. M. K., & Young, S. N. (2001). Self-destructiveness and serotonin function in bulimia nervosa: Psychiatry Research Vol 103(1) Aug 2001, 15-26. *Testani, M. (1994). Clozapine-induced orthostatic hypotension treated with fludrocortisone: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 55(11) Nov 1994, 497-498. *Thorne, F. C. (1974). Introspective analysis of self-functioning: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(2) Apr 1974, 231-233. *Uttner, I., & Tumani, H. (2006). Effects of high-dose cortisone therapy on cognition: Nervenarzt Vol 77(6) Jun 2006, 647-651. *Van De Wiel, N. M. H., Van Goozen, S. H. M., Matthys, W., Snoek, H., & Van Engeland, H. (2004). Cortisol and Treatment Effect in Children With Disruptive Behavior Disorders: A Preliminary Study: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(8) Aug 2004, 1011-1018. *Van Wimersma Greidanus, T. B. (1977). Pregnene-type steroids and impairment of passive avoidance behavior in rats: Hormones and Behavior Vol 9(1) Aug 1977, 49-56. *Vedhara, K., Stra, J. T., Miles, J. N. V., Sanderman, R., & Ranchor, A. V. (2006). Psychosocial factors associated with indices of cortisol production in women with breast cancer and controls: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 31(3) Apr 2006, 299-311. *Vedhara, K., Tuinstra, J., Miles, J. N. V., Sanderman, R., & Ranchor, A. V. (2007). Erratum to "Psychosocial factors associated with indices of cortisol production in women with breast cancer and controls": Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(7) Aug 2007, 857. *Weissbecker, I., Floyd, A., Dedert, E., Salmon, P., & Sephton, S. (2006). Childhood trauma and diurnal cortisol disruption in fibromyalgia syndrome: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 31(3) Apr 2006, 312-324. *Woller, W., Kruse, J., Reister, G., Winter, P., & et al. (1993). Cortisone image and emotional support by key figures in patients with bronchial asthma: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 43(5) May 1993, 171-177. *Woller, W., Kruse, J., Winter, P., Mans, E. J., & et al. (1993). Cortisone image and emotional support by key figures in patients with bronchial asthma: An empirical study: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 59(3-4) Apr-May 1993, 190-196. *Wrosch, C., Bauer, I., Miller, G. E., & Lupien, S. (2007). Regret intensity, diurnal cortisol secretion, and physical health in older individuals: Evidence for directional effects and protective factors: Psychology and Aging Vol 22(2) Jun 2007, 319-330. *Wu, X., Yang, L., Wang, X., Lin, Y., Ma, W., Liu, G., et al. (2002). The effects of sleep deprivation on serum cytokine levels of rats: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 16(6) Jun 2002, 377-379. *Zanella, A. J., Brunner, P., Unshelm, J., Mendl, M. T., & Broom, D. M. (1998). The relationship between housing and social rank on cortisol, beta-endophin and dynorphin (1-13) secretion in sows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 59(1-3) Aug 1998, 1-10. *Ziegler, T. E., & Snowdon, C. T. (2000). Preparental hormone levels and parenting experience in male cotton-top tamarins, Saguinus oedipus: Hormones and Behavior Vol 38(3) Nov 2000, 159-167. * * External links *Cortisone: The Wonder Drug Category:Adrenal cortex hormones Category:Corticosteroids Category:Stress